The Heart of the Medallion
by Cocoa-potter
Summary: The Heir of Potter receives a medallion. Every decade or so the heir would be declared unless approved to be Lord or Lady Potter to hold and care for the Medallion. Now this Medallion is no ordinary Medallion. It stores memories of the owner and previous heir of Potter wealth. Everyone envy's the Potter's for having the Medallion. They wanted the power the Medallion holds.


**Hello everyone, **

** Now this story here, I just recently watched a movie about people looking for a medallion concerning it's powers. Both evil and good were attracted to it and at first neither understood the power the medallion needed or the reason behind it. I decided after watching the movie, that I want to write a Harry Potter fic based on that movie. And let me tell you, I think you guy's would the movie were you to watch it. And it's available and free on youtube to watch it. . If You guy's want the title of the movie, review and ask, and I'll put it in the next chapter. Hope you guy's enjoy!**

* * *

_Harry James Potter,_

_The Potter family were known to be an old wealthy historic family. The house of Potter held many stories in their time. Once upon a time, Charles Potter, father to James Potter,your father, once held onto a necklace known as the Medallion that held a power that attracted many people from the light and dark side. The Medallion was past down to each generation from generation, so long if the heart of that heir was innocent to their intentions. James Potter never managed to get hold of that Medallion because he was known to be brash, and as such was unable to inherit the Medallion. Your grandfather, Charles, placed the Medallion in my hands, hoping to give the Medallion to his grandson or granddaughter so long if they had a good will. I believe that you do have that will and that is the reason I am giving you this unique necklace. I heard from Charles that the Medallion has been giving him memories of your ancestors, the ones that fought against a man similar to Voldemort that goes by the name Cobra. I have also given you a journal so that you could write these dreams/memories in hopes of giving you an insight about what you think is important. Use the Medallion well and happy holidays._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.s. If you ever want to talk after the school feast, I do say I love blood pops._

A boy that had green eyes, messy black hair, and glasses snorted in amusement as he read the last lines. Harry James Potter curiously looked at the Medallion that Dumbledore had given to him as a present for his sixteen birthday. Apparently his grandfather Charles had given it to Dumbledore like his father had given Dumbledore the invisibility cloak.

He wondered if what Dumbledore said that the Medallion would share it's history with him. He snorted again. Guess there's only one way to find out, Harry thought. He gently picked the Medallion off of the table and wrap it around his neck and closed the lights off to go to sleep for the rest of the night.

DREAM:

_The forest was wide, full of living things that could be seen as untouched, meaning wild and free unlike certain area's the villagers had begun using. Kain Potter, brown eyes and messy black hair, skin a dark tone from the warm sun, observed the waterfall and he looked to see his friend, Joshua Snape, and smiled. Joshua beamed at him and jumped cheerfully off the waterfall, wooping excitedly. "Hey Kain, you just have to come in." Joshua pleaded with him. Kain smiled and fingered the Medallion around his neck. He walked backwards from the waterfall and did a flip as he jumped in. He held his breath just as he got under water and swimmed underneath Josh. He smirked to himself as he grabbed Josh's ankle and yanked the other teen underneath the water. _

_Kain got above water and smirked as Josh spit some of the water that got into his mouth. Kain leaned on Josh and kissed him full on the lips and moaned when Josh pressed against him, wrapping his arms around Kain's waist. _

Harry gasped in shock as he awoke. He leaned up on the head board and breathed in some cool air. Joshua Snape? So one of his ancestors were seeing a Snape. _'Wondered how that happened.' _Harry thought. He picked up the Journal he got from Professor Dumbledore and began to write.

_July 1st midnight_

_I just recently woke up to a dream. Professor Dumbledore had said that the Medallion he had given to me would sent me memories of my ancestors. This particular memory was centered around Kain Potter and Joshua Snape. The two men lived in a village somewhere on this planet and were hanging out at a pond with a small waterfall. It turns out that Kain and Joshua were lovers for a while now. For how long? I never know. _

Harry bit down on top of the feathered quill and sighed in thought. The dream seamed to be peaceful. Normal even. So far, there has been nothing out of ordinary concerning the dream. Maybe if he wrote to Dumbledore, he could lighten up at least something on this revelation. He grabbed a peace of parchment and wrote.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_ I recently awoke to one of the memories from the Medallion you have given me. It was a memory of the interaction between Kain Potter and Joshua Snape. The memory showed me that Kain and Joshua were lovers while living in some village. What do you think the village could be called in which they had lived in?_

_Harry J. Potter_

He folded the note up and held his arm up to Hedwig. She flew onto his arm and hooted curiously. He rubbed his finger over her chest, cooing to her softly. She melted under his affections ad cooed affectionately. "Hey there girl, I was wondering if you can manage in taking this letter to Albus Dumbledore?" He asked her. She hooted affirmatively and grabbed the letter between her beaks and flew out into the night. He sighed and then leaned back on the bed, lost in thought. This medallion Dumbledore gave him. Should he let his potion professor in on the dreams? He nibbled on his lip nervously in thought. Maybe after Hedwig gets back with Dumbledore's reply he could ask Snape about his ancestor. He scoffed at the thought. _'Not bloody likely. But it's worth a shot to learn about our ancestors. I mean, both of them were lovers before something must have happened.' _Harry thought. Maybe he should let Professor Snape know about it, at least then both f them could what the Medallion can do. He turned over in his bed and let sleep claim him.

WITH DUMBLEDORE:

Albus smiled at his familiar, Fawkes. He was currently in his office when he saw Hedwig, Harry's owl, flew in. He opened the letter the minute he had it in his hands and frowned as he read. Intriguing. He'd have to look up that village.

* * *

**So how was it? Was it ok? I kind of had the idea after I watched a movie related to a Medallion. It was an ok movie Don't know whether any of you would like it. So anyways, please review!  
**


End file.
